By My Side
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: [SasuSaku] Falling in love with your best friend can happen to anyone. Seeing her with someone else will be enough to break your promise, Sasuke. But who could forget the girl with a bad temper and the boy who's made a documentary on snow? [Finished]
1. Story of the Tree

By My Side

By: Sweet Bliss

Summary: Two best friends. The only thing that came between them was a cherry blossom tree and the one thing that bond them was a simple promise. Sasuke x Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Story of the Tree

As long as they could remember the tree had always been there. Blooming on his birthday and fading on hers. Their families had been best friends throughout their school years. They went to the same college and started families right next door to the other. The Uchiha's had a son already, and the Haruno's were desperately trying even though the doctors said it was impossible for them to have a child. Then the miracle happened. Five years after the birth of their first, the Uchihas were about to have their second. Not only were they having a child but also the Harunos. When both families knew the men planted a cherry blossom tree. It symbolized their friendship, their hope, their good times and their bad. The tree was more than a plant to them and it meant even more to their children. Sakura was a beautiful girl, hair the color of the cherry blossom petals and showed hope even on the darkest of days. Sasuke was a very handsome boy, strong like the tree's trunk and protective of the beautiful, fragile petals. They were best friends. Itachi, who was five years older than the two, had told them stories of school and the trauma of it all. And due to this both Sasuke and Sakura never went within a twenty feet radius of a school. Not like they _ever_ went anywhere anyways. They had learned a way to get to the other without using the front door. The two friends used the tree which had grown tall enough so that its branches could reach their windows and wide enough to hide them from their parents.

Even though Sasuke had guy friends and Sakura had chick friends, nothing ever came between them except the elegant cherry blossom tree that was located in-between their houses. Nothing could change. And the promise they made at the age of five could never be broken. They'd be together forever. Him and her forever. Forever and always. Forever and ever they had said. Forever and always as long as the tree remained.

AN: This story is AU and the characters are a bit OOC. But they have similar traits to the real characters. It's also more of a friendship rather than a romance. I know this chapter is short but it's to give info on the tree. The next chapter is a bunch of memories then we'll go onto the real story. Review but no flames since this is my first Naruto fan fiction and I haven't written a story in months. Ja ne!


	2. Memories

By My Side

Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut….

Memories

_**3 years old…**_

"'Tachi, tell us more about school!" the girl cried clinging onto the eight year old.

"Yeah. Tell us more about it! Puh-lease," the pouted out tugging at his brother's sleeve. Itachi shook his head no and went to his room. Sakura pouted a little then turned to her best buddy. They both had the same thought come across their minds as Sasuke dragged her outside and into the rain. Before they could play around, both moms came and picked up their child taking them into their rooms. That didn't stop them from playing. Instinctively they raised up their windows and talked to the other not minding the weather.

_**6 years old…**_

"Hey, Sakura, in about a year or so we could sneak into each other's rooms from our window!" Sasuke stated, as his unruly black hair blew into his face. Sakura was deeply confused.

"How?" Sasuke smirked at this, a skill he got from his brother. He then pointed to the tree. Sakura tilted her head to the side as she watched Sasuke climb the tree and walk 'carefully' to his house. She got his point when he almost touched the windowsill.

"See?" he said jumping from the tree landing 'perfectly' on his feet. Sakura clapped and twirled a lock of pink hair around a finger. This was the beginning of their great escapes.

_**8 years old…**_

Sasuke had broken his arm trying to impress her. He was climbing a tall pine tree with that baka, Rock Lee. He had told himself and everyone else that he did it for the luxury of beating Lee, but everyone else knew better. Lee had been flirting with his pink haired friend. Sasuke didn't like it at all! So when he pulled Lee from Sakura, Lee challenged Sasuke to a tree climbing contest. Sasuke would've won, too, if it hadn't been for Lee's 'accident'. Sasuke didn't feel pain until he saw the look on Sakura's face. That was what hurt most.

Sakura didn't see Sasuke until later that day when his mom dropped him off at her house. She pounced on him knocking him and her both to the floor. After a few seconds of hugging him she did the one thing she had been wanting to do all evening. She slapped him. And it hurt. But like hell was he going to admit it.

_**9 years old…**_

They had ran away to their secret hiding place other than the tree in between their houses. It was the pond behind their good friend's, Uzumaki Naruto, house.

"Sakura, you wanna go out for ramen with me sometime?" it was the same question everyday from Naruto. His response from Sakura was always a hit to the head and an answer of, "No." Everyone at school knew that Naruto had a big crush on Sakura. And usually when he asked her out Sasuke would glare and ask bluntly, "Why don't you take Hinata, dimwit?" There was always a rude remark coming from the other's mouth. From dimwit- jack ass, bastard- dunce, baka- dobe, so on and so forth. The pink haired girl tried to make them stop many times, but both were too thickheaded in her opinion.

"Would you two just shut up for a minute!" it was the same line and the same response from Naruto, "You got off easy thanks to Sakura here, bastard." then cue in the grunt of a reply from Sasuke. Sakura stood and thanked Naruto for letting them stay but they needed to call the 'running' away business off. She turned and when Sakura was a few feet from site, Sasuke beat Naruto in the back of the head with some random object.

"WHY YOU--" Sakura nor Sasuke heard the rest as two of their other friends joined in. Naruto would have a great time with Shikamaru and Neji.

Once near their homes they both climbed into the tree. Sakura stretched and Sasuke sat there emotionless. Neither said a word for a while, until Sasuke looked at Sakura and elbowed her side. "Ow, Sasuke, this tree may be small but do you have-- eep!" Sasuke had a pocket knife in hand and was leaning over Sakura scratching something into the tree: U.S. n H.S.- BFF. Sakura smiled at him and said one thing that came in mind, "Sasuke, let's promise to always be friends. We'll grow up together, live next door to the other, and that nothing will ever come between us." Sasuke nodded and pinky promised. They both retired into their rooms.

_**13 years old…**_

It was their eighth grade prom night and everyone was expected to come. Shikamaru got off his lazy ass and asked Ino, Neji forgot about destiny for once and asked Ten-ten, and Naruto figured that Sasuke and Sakura would've both gotten dates so he had asked a very nervous Hinata. So that left the handsome Uchiha Sasuke to ask the lovely Haruno Sakura. It wasn't what she had expected when he had asked her. She wanted some kind of emotion, but there was none. It was Sasuke and it was nice knowing that he even asked her, but still he could've put in a little feeling.

Since Sasuke and Shikamaru weren't up with dancing both Ino and Sakura decided on back-ups. Sakura didn't have a hard time finding Rock Lee but Ino was too picky and finally chose one of her childhood friends, Choji. Sakura was dancing with Lee for the enjoyment of making Sasuke jealous and Ino was just dancing with Choji… to dance.

Sasuke wasn't jealous. He knew all too well that she did that on occasions just so he'd give in to her. It wouldn't work this time. Screw that. He was**_ jealous_** and that jealousy grew when Lee's hand slipped from Sakura's back towards her bottom. That was when he snapped. He punched Lee in the face giving him a broken nose. He then dragged Sakura away from there. They walked home in silence. Sasuke stared at his friend who was shivering from the slight chill. He sighed and took off his jacket and placed it softly on her shoulders. _'Too clichéd…'_ Sasuke thought. For the first time not enjoying the silence but even then e kept his mouth shut. It was the pink haired teen next to him that broke it, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke tried not to look at her right now and asked, "Fro what?" Sakura gave out a sigh and replied, "Y'know the usual. Sorry for embarrassing you, for purposely making you jealous, and for making you punch Lee…" she was stopped mid-sentence by Sasuke kissing her. This was surprising. She kissed him back. At that very moment thoughts ran through both of their heads but none were important. What mattered was then and there. Sasuke broke the kiss a few moments later and both friends shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sasuke," he watched her go inside. He smirked. Tomorrow he'll think up an excuse, but now he needed to go to sleep and an ice pack.

_**15 years old…**_

"No, Sasuke. You're doing it wrong!" she whined. Her face and clothes were covered in paint. Sasuke ignored here and kept painting. Then something splattered on his cheek. He turned to see a very irritated Sakura. "Why can't you paint as good as the others. Even Naruto knows to go only one way and not 6!"

He smirked. Sakura and Sasuke had to paint their garages. They had invited their friends Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Ten-ten. The girls painted the Haruno's garage and the boys painted the Uchiha's garage. The boys were having a hard time being neat but nobody did as bad Sasuke.

"I'm doing as good as you did. You're just jealous, 'Kura," he used her nickname. Sakura fumed and tackled Sasuke to the ground bashing his head. The others sweat dropped. Typical. While waiting, the others just watched and made a bet on who would win.

"Seeming as though Sasuke is bigger I'm betting on him," Shikamaru placed a five dollar bill on the ground. Neji said the same thing and put down another five. Naruto was the only boy who agreed with the girls saying, "Sakura is pissed and that bastard is making it worse."

Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura and pinned her down on the ground. He gave a mischievous grin and tickled her. "Sa-su-ke, stop… ha… please," he stopped and got off of her. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. The ebony haired teen rolled his eyes and walked towards the others only to witness Neji and Shikamaru splitting thirty bucks with each other. "Hey, dobe, help me get some drinks," Sasuke turned and walked through the front door to his house.

When Naruto and Sasuke came out of the house everyone was just lounging about. Sakura had the whole porch swing and the other girls were sitting in chairs while the two boys that were left just sat on the porch steps.

Sasuke sat down beside Sakura where as Naruto sat in a chair next to Hinata. Sakura was still annoyed with Sasuke and Sasuke did one thing to grab her attention. He pulled a news paper in front of them and he quickly pecked her on the cheek. She fell out of the seat startled. Shikamaru muttered something about being 'troublesome' and Neji didn't notice through all of his ramblings to Ten-ten about destiny. Hinata and Naruto were worried and Ino was in a fit of laughter.

"Not funny, Ino-pig!" Sakura was pissed again. Sasuke held Sakura from clobbering Ino. Sakura calmed down after a few minutes and resumed her seat next to Sasuke. Once there break was over everyone continued painting the garages and Sasuke tried to paint 'right'.

A/N: I know they are a bit OOC but I'll shape the into character throughout the story. Can somebody please suggest a few things puh-lease! No flames. Love you all!


	3. Birthday

_**By My Side**_

Disclaimer: Don't own it at all…

That Morning--

"Sakura, wake up! Get up already!" Sasuke shook her vigorously then leaned over her to see if she was just pretending. She sighed and rolled over, her lips barely brushing his. It took a lot of things to make Uchiha Sasuke blush and all things pertained to a certain pink haired best friend of his. "Sa-su-ke, let me sleep!" she whined pulling up the covers.

Sakura waited for him to leave but he didn't. Instead he just crawled under the covers with her. When she turned around his back was facing her. She didn't mind though. Sasuke had been like this since Itachi had permanently moved out. So mainly you saw his back. Sakura got used to his back and enjoyed making Sasuke shiver when she delicately ran a finger along his spine. Today though she wanted to snuggle against him, if he'd allow it. At least give it a shot.

The pink haired teen buried her face into his back enjoying his warmth. He made no movement to leave. Something was on his mind and Sakura wanted to know. "Hey, Sasuke, are you okay?" she raised up to look over at him. Sasuke's expression changed from one of confusion to one of mischievousness. "Yeah, but are you? You're getting old, Ms. Haruno. Today is, as I recall, your sixteenth birthday."

Sakura became enraged by the sudden comment. She grabbed a random pink pillow and began to furiously pound the raven haired boy beside her. He joined in and after a few minutes he had her pinned. Sasuke smirked. "Okay, I won so now you have to do something for me. Say that you are an old hag or-" Sakura cut him off, "I am not! Naruto is right! You are a cold, heartless-" Sasuke stopped her. She tried to squirm free but Sasuke didn't loosen his grip.

"I'm giving you a second option!" Sasuke stated trying to keep her still. "Well, whatever it is, I accept. It has to be better than being old!" Sasuke gave a triumphant grin and dipped his head lower to the girl's face. Sakura immediately turned a few shades of red until Sasuke's nose was against hers. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." With that he raised back up and left and yelled once outside, "Get dressed and come out in ten minutes or you'll face the wrath of- ow!" Sakura ran over to the window to see Sasuke being pummeled by the bouncy blonde, Naruto. She smiled and ran over to her closet. _'Hmm. What to wear. Ugly, fancy, hot, frilly, itchy, revealing, morgue, school picture day, and perfect!' _the strawberry color of her hair and pajamas was barely visible because of her clothes being piled up and scattered about. _'Ino will be jealous. Mwahahahaha!' _she thought, while she tried her hardest to get to her bathroom.

Twelve Minutes Later--

Sakura used her hand to comb through her hair once more before leaving. She took her time trying to tick off her best friend. He said he'd be back up if she wasn't out in ten minutes. She smiled. He said that she'd face some kind of 'wrath'. She walked down the stairs only to be greeted by her pale blonde haired friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"About time, forehead girl!" Ino called out. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the blue eyed beauty. "It's kind of sad when all the guests have shown up and the hostess has yet to show. Poor Ten-ten. She was running out of excuses and Lee was pestering everyone. Why did you invite him?" Sakura shrugged. She just wanted a big party. So that meant that she had to invite all of her best friends and a few others.

Sakura spotted almost everyone. Most were at the pool and the rest were at tables. Ino led her green eyed friend to a table where they talked about anything, and anything to Ino involved Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't see why he won't ask me out! I'm gorgeous. I've got a perfect body but he doesn't seem to notice," Ino complained about this all the time. "Sakura, you're close to him so why don't you help me out! Please." Sakura almost laughed. Ino was number two when it came to the puppy dog face second only to Sakura. Sakura sighed and finally gave in, "Alright. But I'm not saying he'll ever ask you out."

Ino seemed to lighten up at this. She beamed at the pink haired girl across the table and said 'good luck' before bouncing over to her childhood buddies, Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura turned to see Sasuke. He sat down beside her.

"Hey, Sakura, sorry about making Ino get you. I was busy with Lee at the moment," he smirked. Sakura gave him a blank stare and replied, "Okay. Anyways, why don't you go out with Ino. Just a harmless date sometime. Ino really likes you. So can you?" Sasuke was silent for a few minutes before answering, "No, I can't do that. I promised someone I wouldn't."

Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He decided to avert his attention else where which usually pissed Sakura off. "You weren't out in ten minutes so now you have to face the consequences," with that said, Sasuke stood up and lifted Sakura over his shoulder.

Sakura started pounding Sasuke's back. "Put me down, Uchiha. I know what you're going to do. Put me down, dam-" she was cut off when she fell into the water. She was in the twelve feet deep section. She had an idea.

Seconds After--

Seconds ticked away and Sakura had resurfaced. Everyone grew worried. Hinata was shaking and Ten-ten was trying to calm her down. Naruto was ready to strangle someone and the closest one to him was Neji. "Crap," Sasuke whispered silently before diving into the water. He came up dragging Sakura's motionless body to land.

"Is she breathing, Sasuke?" Ino asked sitting down next to him. "You killed her, Sasuke!" Sasuke wasn't listening to Lee's shouts. He was too busy trying to wake Sakura up. _'Wake up! Please Sakura! You're everything to me so wake up,' _he kept thinking while he and Ino checked for signs of life.

"This isn't working! Somebody has to give her mouth to mouth," Ino said worried. Sasuke shoved her over and bent over his pink haired friend. He leaned his head lower to hers and was greeted by a spurt of water. He saw green eyes and the first thing she said was, "Gotcha." Sasuke glared at her and stood up. Sakura immediately stood up also, "Don't look at me like that. It was a joke." Sasuke frowned in disgust and turned away from the girl.

Hinata hated the tension and managed to stutter, "L-let's eat." Naruto's stomach agreed to this and everybody walked to the tables. Sakura and Sasuke were the only two left. "Sasuke, I'm okay. I'm glad you 'saved' me and what not but it was just payback for this morning. No need to be worried." Sasuke turned to her black eyes flashing with anger. Sakura took a step back. "I'm leaving. Bye, Haruno." Sasuke walked away from her and back to his house. She sighed and walked to Ino.

Later that Day--

Sakura stared at the small charm bracelet on her wrist. It had her name in silver letters and in between the S-A-K and the U-R-A there was a pink paper fan that had darker pink cherry blossom petals on it. Her present from Sasuke. Speaking of him, she hadn't seen Sasuke for a while so that meant he was still ticked off. She crawled across the tree and tapped on Sasuke's window. He opened it for her hesitantly. She quickly got in and closed the window.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have and I-" she was surprised when Sasuke hugged her. She soon forgot the shock and snuggled into his chest. "Don't ever do that again, Sakura. Promise me to never do that again." Sakura nodded and stayed in the embrace for what seemed like forever. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she managed to choke, "I promise, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

Evening--

Sakura was now sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine. She didn't seem to realize what she had been reading until she flipped back to the cover. "Um, Sasuke?" Sasuke was sitting at his computer talking to Naruto. "What do you want?" he asked, clearly not paying that much attention to her. Sakura continued anyways, "Where'd did you get all these 'Playboy' magazines?"

Sasuke whirled around in an instant, blushing from embarrassment. Despite the blush he replied calmly, "Kakashi gave them to Itachi, but when Itachi was moving out he needed to stash them somewhere. So he picked my room." Sakura smiled at him and dug into his backpack and found what she was looking for. Two black permanent markers. He looked at her as if she was crazy then he got the idea.

"If Kakashi was here he would probably say 'why are you two marking on good pieces of literature'. Here's what I wrote." Sakura showed her work of art to Sasuke. The model on the cover had drawn on clothes and it read, 'this is not Sasuke's magazine, so if you want to get hooked up with 'Playboy' then give Hatake Kakashi a call!'. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then continued marking and writing goofy things on all the covers. "See twenty-five pages of beautiful babes in the buff," Sakura read the topic aloud. Sasuke grinned at her. She was goofy and bubbly alright and that was what made her special. He then laid on the bed beside her and watched her draw on the models. She would always be his best friend. Forever and ever.

A/N: Okay I got the chapter done. It was all I could put without ruining the next chapter. So how'd you like? No flames just suggestions. Now I have three announcements.

MUST READ:

I need an editor for this story. So please if you have time to help please do help.

I have two endings planned. You can pick! One happy other sad! Both are good!

Ending 1.) Something will happen to 'maybe' break Sasuke's and Sakura's friendship. If Itachi dies, I can bring the two together because of the accident. It will probably be fluffy but not major fluff. It'll be sweet and kind of you can think of how everyone did in the future kind of deal.

Ending 2.) It starts the same with the thing that could 'maybe' tear the two 'lovebirds' apart. Only this time Sasuke will die. If it doesn't make you cry it will leave some sort of feeling. This one goes into more depth maybe because it's sadder but both are good but still need adjustments.

You can leave it in a review or you can e-mail me your pick!

I need couplings for the story other than SasuSaku. You can pick anything except for the person cannot be paired up with either Sasuke or Sakura. I'm rooting for InoShika., I don't know why I just am! Again you can leave it in a review or e-mail me! Love you all!


	4. Satisfied?

By My Side

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Naruto, but sadly I don't

Chapter 4--

Shikamaru walked down the hall, hands in pockets, to the very last room in the house. When he came upon the door, he found it open. The brunette looked inside to see his blonde friend singing into her hairbrush. He remained silent as she sang, not wanting to disturb her. The lazy brunette watched her twirl, her blonde hair dancing behind her. He wished for only a few minutes he could be the one she wanted. But even as hard as he tried, Shikamaru could never amount to the one Ino wanted. Uchiha Sasuke had all the things a guy could want and more. Shikamaru, if he was right in the head, would've given up on Ino. But he wouldn't. He loved her too much to give up right now. He tapped on the door, the hollow sound echoed through the blonde's room, disturbing the girl and her singing. She turned to him and asked, "How long have you been there?"

The blonde secretly hoped that he hadn't been there very long. "Long enough," the brunette said shrugging. He plopped on her bed, the books and make-up falling off, smiling lazily. He stared at his best friend's murderous expression and smirked. Ticking her off was his #1 reason for living. She bent over, hair falling in her eyes, and picked the face products up.

"Stupid, lazy baka!" Ino mumbled, absolutely ticked off. She sat down slowly on the bed next to Shikamaru, beauty supplies in hand. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a yawn. The spiky haired brunette then asked, "What's with all the garbage?" Blue eyes followed the brunette's finger. He was pointing at the make-up that was upon her lap. Ino sighed and muttered inaudibly, "It's so I can look my best for Sasuke." Shikamaru's smirk faded into a frown. He heard her, barely. Again with the Uchiha. "What's so great about him, anyways?" Ino got a dazed look on her face and fell backwards on her bed, blonde locks scattering across the sheets. She brought her hands to her heart and started the list, "His beautiful black eyes."

Shikamaru made a face and muttered, "That's not even normal and it makes him look as if he has no soul. But I wouldn't put it past him." Ino ignored him and continued, "That blue-black hair of his." Shikamaru interrupted by stating, "It's in the shape of a chicken!" Ino glared at him. "What would you know anyways, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru shrugged watching Ino sit up straight. "I mean he's a great guy and all, Ino, but it seems to me that looks are all that's important." Ino glared at him causing Shikamaru to change the topic, "Why do you want me here anyways?"

Ino went red and stumbled on her words, "Do you remember when we were little, how you used to tell us all those stories?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Yeah." The red in her cheeks faded slightly, "Well, tell me one. You've had eight years to come up with a great one!" Shikamaru smiled as the blonde female leaned in, listening intently, as he opened his mouth to speak

XxXxXxX

Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of ramen that day. It may seem like a lot, but it was far from his regular amount. He didn't know what it was that was bothering him, but it was along the lines of Sakura and Sasuke. A soft giggle from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see the shy Hyuuga. She smiled at him, pink fresh on her cheeks, as offered her a seat. "Hey, Hinata! Want to join me for some ramen!" The girl nodded, whole face red. The cerulean eyed boy then noticed the book in Hinata's small hands. "What's that?" Hinata looked at the small notebook and smiled, saying, "I write. Want to se some of my work?" The blonde nodded grabbing the book from her.

XxXxXxX

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The dark haired boy was tackled to the ground by the frustrated strawberry lover. They rolled around on the lawn, grass sticking in their hair, the girl pounding on the onyx eyed teen. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She pinned him to the ground, screaming at Sasuke. He smirked and said, "I didn't think that you would want to go with fuzzy eyebrows." That earned him a slap and then a glare, "I told you not to call fuzzy- I mean Lee that! And you didn't have the right to tell him off!" The boy shrugged, squirming and trying to get away from the pink haired princess. "Hn. He asks you everyday, it's not like he's gonna stop anytime soon." Sakura sighed and stood up. Sasuke waited for her to offer him a hand but it never came, so he got up on his own and dusted himself off. "I hate you now, you know." Sakura said, arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, he ran and knocked both of them to the ground.

"Ahem." They looked up to see their blond haired friend, Naruto and the shy Hinata. "If you two are done with your little 'session' here, I'd like to tell you that nobody wants to see you make-out in public." Naruto gave the two a goofy grin as he and Hinata sat down on the porch steps waiting for their friends. Both teens stood, grass stuck in their hair and their clothes, and walked over to the porch swing. A few minutes later Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Ino decided to come over.

Sasuke sat silent, thinking of ways to get back at the pink haired girl beside him. He smirked before pulling up a random newspaper. He was planning to kiss her cheek. Well, it would've worked if she hadn't turned and he ended up kissing her lips. Shocked the dark haired teen dropped the paper, letting everyone else witness this. What's bad enough , he just had to go and continue the kiss. Sasuke had entered hell.

"'Suke, you got some 'splaining to do!" Naruto said, grinning, and shaking his finger at them. Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her, blush evident on her face. "It's not what you think, Naruto!" Sasuke said calmly, blush spreading across his pale face. Ino shook her head, she'd seen too much and she needed to get out, so she ran. "Ino! Wait!" Sakura called out to her best friend. Shikamaru punched Sasuke and said, "You jerk! Damn you!" . The spiky haired boy then ran after his blond companion. Ten-Ten looked at everyone, then at the two 'naughty' children, "What exactly is going on between you two?"

XxXxXxX

"Ino?" Shikamaru looked around everywhere, searching for the blonde, and now finally, he'd found her. He looked up to see the girl on her roof. She didn't move when he climbed up and sat next to her. The brunette smiled, cloud watching, as the wind brushed passed the two. Ino's long, blond hair brushed his shoulder, knocking him out of his reverie and bringing him back to Earth. "Ino?" This time the girl looked up at him, tears quickly flowing down her cheeks from her big blue eyes. That's what he fell for, those beautiful eyes that showed so much emotion. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Shikamaru didn't want to tell her she was wrong when it came to Sasuke, she'd find out that for herself one day. All he could do was support and watch her back, so he pulled her closer into an embrace, and calmed her down by rubbing her back. "Thank you, Shika."

XxXxXxX

Sasuke placed his hands behind his head, thinking about what had happened. Sakura and the dark eyed boy were thrown a series of questions from all their friends. Some were meant to be jokes and others were a little more serious, but all of them ticked him off. Sakura was in his room at the moment, also trying to digest all the things that had happened. He sat up, on his bed, and cocked an eyebrow at his pink haired, strawberry lover friend. She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment then the next thing you know, she grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Sasuke, can I ask you for a favor?" He shouldn't have said yes. That was a huge mistake.

"C'mon, Sasuke, it's only one more thing," Sakura explained to the black haired boy that was piled up with shopping bags. "Get it yourself." He muttered coldly, watching her lip quiver he sighed, "You can't make me go in there. There is no way in hell that I'll step foot in here!" Sakura tugged on the boy's sleeves, causing him to look at her pouting face.

They were standing outside a lingerie store and Sakura had begged Sasuke to go in and buy her a simple pair of underwear while she ran over to the food court and got them some drinks. He'd refused, of course, and also tried to reason her into letting him buy the food, but she was stubborn and was probably getting him back for the scene earlier. Sighing, Sasuke gave up and stalked into the store, glaring at everyone, unaware of the black haired teen who was now flirting with Sakura.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke stomped through the store, going to the back so he wouldn't be seen. He'd never hear the end of it if Neji, Itachi or Naruto, especially Neji, if they found out he was in a lingerie store. After a few minutes of browsing and just looking he ran into someone, a someone who he had expected to be there. The silver haired teen, Hatake Kakashi. "Oh, hey, Sasuke! What are you doing here? Buying something nice for Sakura to wear that'll please you." Sasuke glared, Kakashi was the biggest pervert and the ideas of himself and Sakura were kind of sickening. "Actually, I was dared to come here by Neji and Naruto. They're outside waiting for me. What are you doing here?" He knew he was lying, but if he had said it was Sakura's doing, he'd never hear the end of it from Itachi and his buddies. Kakashi turned red and muttered something under his breath that Sasuke didn't hear. Kakashi then waved and walked, rather ran, off. A few minutes later, it dawned on Sasuke. "Why am I doing this?" He then walked out of the shop as fast he could.

XxXxXxX

"Well, thank you so much, Rock Lee." She smiled, holding her gift tightly to her chest. Lee nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek. At that exact moment Sasuke came out of the store, red tinged his cheeks slightly, and he got a good look at Sakura and Lee's moment. "Sakura?" He called out quietly. The said girl and the thick eye browed boy turned to him, shocked Sakura dropped the gift, and both watched as Sasuke turned on his heel and left the mall. "Sa-Su-Ke! " He didn't slow down when Sakura ran up to him, the rain was coming down lightly, making Sasuke's hair fall down a little. He faced her and she took that as an opportunity to speak to him, "Sasuke, what's your problem! It was just a kiss and it didn't mean anything. Besides, it's not like it would mean anything to you either." Sasuke glared, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and turned his back to her stating calmly, "It does mean something to me. Because I-I don't want to see you with anyone else. Because I… I love you!" Sasuke waited a few seconds but then left. Sakura was shocked, she'd been his best friend forever but for some reason she hadn't even known. She put her hands over her face, letting the rain wash over her and completely drench her even further. She shifted her purse onto her shoulder and ran towards her house.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke walked into the house, slamming the door behind him, and getting Itachi's attention. "Hey, Sasuke, I was about to leave with the guys. Do you want to go?" Sasuke didn't think twice, a habit that often got him in trouble, and answered calmly, "Sure."

Sakura didn't make it in time. When she knocked on the door to the Uchiha's house, she learned that Sasuke went out with Itachi and his friends: Kabuto, Iruka, and Kakashi. She then decided to invite Ino and the other girls over while she waited.

"Oh! Look, forehead girl, there's a quiz that I think that you should see!" Sakura looked over to the magazine Ino held. The quiz was titled 'Are You and Your Best Guy Friend More Than Just Friends?'. Sakura cocked a delicate brow as Ten-Ten read out the first question. The pink haired girl was about to answer but the phone rang. "Hello? Hey, Mrs. Uchiha!" The strawberry loving girl dropped the phone, innocent green eyes widened. She couldn't, as much as she tried, comprehend what she had heard. An accident, Sasuke and Itachi, hospital. It didn't fit at all.

Sakura rushed out of her room, her friends trailing after her. "Wait, Sakura, we're coming too."

_XxXxXxX_

Sakura leaned against the white, brick wall. These few minutes of waiting were like hours to her. The Uchiha's were inside Itachi's room right now, since Sasuke hadn't regained conscious yet. She beat her head against the wall waiting for Sasuke. "Ms. Sakura, Sasuke would like to see you now." The pink haired teen walked hesitantly inside the room, not wanting to think about Sasuke's condition…

_tbc…_

_A/N: To tell you the truth, I love Rock Lee, and I didn't mean to bash him in this chapter, he's a cool character and he fit in with the idea and story. Now I'm not a LeeSaku fanatic at all, I despise the couple, but I like 'em as friends. So if you hate me now I am sorry, but please don't flame me. Thanks for the reviewers whose ideas I posted in this chapter. Thank you all so much! I'm also pleased to tell you that I'm going to write both endings, PLUS a third in which **NEITHER OF THE UCHIHAS DIE! **And I'm so thankful to all of you reviewers! That is why, due to your requests, I made the third alternate ending after all. And if you want more NejiTen and NaruHina fluff you'll have to help me out, I can't think of anything really. I want to thank all of you individually for your support for my third chapter._

_Tuts04- Thank you! That means soooo much to me! And I like that idea and, as you read, had something sort of similar in mind cackles maliciously_

_Babyblue angel- I'm gonna continue this one and might write another fic just for all the wonderful reviewers! And at the end of one of my chapters I think I could squeeze that in hint hint_

_Kawaii-Hisui- Thank you, I really needed to hear that! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! And yep I need an editor. I think I can't spell worth a flip._

_Liqice76- Thanks for telling me what couples you want and thank you for complimenting me! I think I'm gonna cry!_

_Harukakanata- I know how you feel. My cousin died just last year and I thought that I wouldn't be able to write anymore. And due to your review (AND OTHERS!) I'm deciding to make another chapter in which neither die. And I'm sorry about your grandma. Hope you're doing well!_

_Someone- I'll try not to depress you 'cause that would make me sad. Love ya!_

_LadyoftheMists- They do sound sad. And thanks for telling me what couples you want. It helped a lot!_

_Becky- Thank you and I will!_

_Lone Sakura- They are both quite sad, aren't they? And since a lot of people didn't like either of them I made one in which they don't die on us! But in all three of them Ka-- oops I was about to spoil the only person who dies in all three!_

_Purerandomness- Once I wrote down the ideas of the two dying, I was like 'what the! I'm killing off the main character and his brother'. But they both were pretty okay written, so I just decided to use them._

_Sasukegirl5991- I don't want Sasuke to die, either! I was in a bad mood when I came up with that. Thanks for complimenting me! Wuv U Bunches!_

_Gothbrat- I can do that! Major fluff here we come!_

_A/N: That was the answers/responses from the chapter three reviewing… sorry if I left you out! But about the alternate endings, like I said there will be another and all three will be posted. I don't know in what order but please review each of them, even the Sasuke death chapter, please! Oh, and before I forget, I'm writing another Naruto fiction, but it won't be published until I finish this story and my Digimon story 'Unwell'. I need a title for it so I'm gonna let you decide and I'll pick the best. Sakura and Sasuke are the main characters with some big issues but Ino's is kind of big so I typed hers for you to see. Here's a preview so you know what it's about:_

_Sakura's problem-_

_She walked down the street hurriedly. She didn't know where she was but she had to get away from home. She stumbled and bumped into people lost in thoughts and completely drunk. Her father's bimbo-of-the-week was in her mother's kitchen, using her mother's things. She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. Pink locks fell into her face, blocking her already blurry vision. She knocked into someone, falling hard on the person's chest. "Sakura?" She knew that voice. It belonged to one of the only people that actually understood her, but so many things ran through her mind it was so hard to figure out who it was. The pink haired girl became weaker, lids feeling heavier now. The last thing that actually registered in her mind, before she collapsed onto the person entirely, was: Sasuke._

_Ino's Problem:_

_This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. She wouldn't nor couldn't handle this now. Tears slid down her face as she looked at the results once more. What would everyone think? Would they leave her? What about Shikamaru? The blonde pulled at her hair in frustration. Her slim face reddened from the constant crying. How would she break the news. Blue eyes with a tint of purple closed tightly, fresh tears forming on the tips. "Ino, are you okay?" She looked at her pink haired friend. Her best friend stared closely in her eyes, and Ino knew that Sakura had it all figured out. "Have you told him yet?" She croaked out looking at the small device on ino's desk._

_Sasuke's Problem:_

_He heard the rustling of his sheets. He then felt something soft brush against his cheek. At first he thought that it was the stray cat his mom had let come in whenever it felt like it. Then he remembered the pink haired girl in the other room. He opened his right eye to find said girl on the edge of his bed. She was leaning over him, hair brushing against his cheek, smiling. "Hey, Sasuke!" She greeted warmly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for letting me stay here." He sat up, face level with hers, "Whatever." So once again, in front of her sat the one, the only human ice cube, Uchiha Sasuke. She frowned disappointedly and told him, "Your mom said that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so get up and get dressed." Sasuke slid off the bed and looked at her, "Do you mind?" Sakura stuck out her tongue and replied, "There's a bathroom. Use it!" Obsidian orbs stared at the strawberry girl, "It's my house! You leave!" And thus led to the usual bickering of the green eyed Haruno and the pretty boy Uchiha. Only this time, they were arguing about where to change clothes…_

_A/N: Those are some random scenes I thought you might like. Each person in it has a different problem: Sakura's problem is her dad, Ino's problem is her current condition, and Sasuke's problem is the lovable pink haired girl we all know. Please help me with the title because I really need a nice one that fits and mine suck --'_


	5. Goodbye My Friend: Ending 1

By My Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Spice Girls' song 'Goodbye (My Friend)

'Talking/Story'/ '_Lyrics/Song'_/_ 'Thoughts'_/_'Author's Notes'_ /'Flashbacks'_A/N: This is the chapter in which Sasuke dies. I kind of found this chapter first. But please read it and review, just don't flame me. I promise the next chapters will be a little less…crazy. The 'Sasuke Death' chapter centers around Sakura. The 'Itachi Death' chapter centers Sasuke and the 'no death' centers both of them. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5--

"Dr. Orimoto, the impact caused the glass to break, one of the pieces must have hit him. We've gotten most of the particles out, but there is still some left that are stuck in some veins. He is suffering from internal bleeding. He'll most likely last for half an hour but if we're lucky forty-five minutes." The doctor rubbed his temple. He had to tell the parents that their fifteen year old, turning sixteen in July, was dying. Even though he didn't know the boy, his heartstrings were being pulled at. He'd done this a couple of times before and he was used to the pain, and yet this time was different. Most of the time, they wanted to see their parents, but he had asked for a girl and told the nurses to tell everyone else good-bye and he loved them. "I'll go tell everyone."

XxXxXxX

Sakura walked inside the room slowly, her once cheery green eyes were dull and lifeless. The window in the room didn't give off that much light, so Sakura relied on the lamp's dim glow. "Don't be afraid, pinky. I may end up dying but right now is all that matters." In the dim light she saw him smile sadly, and it hurt her so much more.

Finally reaching his side, she gripped his large hand in her smaller one, and squeezed it tightly. A few tears slipped down her cheeks landing on his lips, "Please don't go, Sasuke. Not now. I need you." Sasuke moved a long, pale finger up to her lips and shook his head, "That doesn't matter right now. I'm still breathing. I'll be okay…" Sakura nodded, taking her hands off of his to wipe away her tears.

Sakura then asked, "What happened. Kabuto is dead, Kakashi is paralyzed, Itachi is unconscious, and Iruka has amnesia." Sasuke acted as though he were thinking about it by tapping his chin with his index finger, "Sasuke, this isn't a time for games. Just tell me, please!" The boy sighed in defeat and explained, "We went out and Kabuto swung by the bar because he didn't want to go back home and see his dad, Orochimaru. He got drunk from trying to wash away his sorrows… or something like that. We all knew that we shouldn't let him drive, but he wouldn't give us the keys. It was pretty stupid of us, huh?" Sakura nodded and did the one thing he'd never expected. She hugged and whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Sakura pulled away and noticed the blood-stained bandages on his chest, "Sasuke… what happened to you…?" Sasuke watched her eyes grow wide with realization. "Sakura, the window shattered. Pieces of glass were everywhere. One of the larger pieces cut some veins." Sakura stepped back only for Sasuke to pull her closer into an embrace. "Sasuke… you're going to… but you can't! You promised we'd be together forever!" At that moment Sakura let the tears come and she could feel Sasuke crying too. "I know and I am so sorry. I was just so careless. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, Sakura." Sakura buried her face into his clothes and she said, voice cracking and muffled, "I forgive you, Sasuke-kun."

He knew he was dying and fading away. But he could hold on for little while longer. He wouldn't leave just yet, not until he and Sakura talked and said everything from hello to good-bye. "Sasuke, I wanted to tell myself that you'd make it. I wanted to believe that they'll be able to save you. I tried so hard to convince myself that we'd be together. And I reassured myself everything would be alright… but I know it's not going to be okay. All I can say is that I love you with all my heart." Sasuke pulled her face down and kissed her lightly. She placed her forehead on his, memorizing everything about him. She never took the time to see how his obsidian orbs had a hint of crimson in them. Or how he smelt like tomatoes and the way his hair had a touch of blue.

"Sakura, everything will be alright. And I'll always be right here in your heart and in your memory. I love you so much, Sakura. Nothing will change that either." He smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, he paled a little more and his breathing grew ragged. "Good…bye… Sa…ku…ra…I…love…you." She watched his eyelids slowly come down over his black eyes, forever remaining shut, never to open back up again. Sakura got up and started screaming, not wanting to believe this, "Sasuke! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Nurses and the doctor she'd seen earlier rushed into the room, shoving her out and trying to get her best friend breathing again. "NO, SASUKE, DON'T GO!" She felt someone wrap their arms around her. "I loved him. Why'd they have to take him away." She sniffed and hiccupped quietly as Ino rocked her back and forth saying, "I know, I know."

XxXxXxX

'Listen little child

There will come a day

When you will be able

Able to say'

Sakura had been home for an hour. After she had come out of Sasuke's room the doctor and nurses had rushed in, trying to give the boy more time. They came out, failure written all over their faces, there was nothing they could do they said. That was when she stormed out of the hospital, making everyone worry. And to prove that point, there were plenty of messages on her answering machine, since she had told her parents not to answer the phone.

'Never mind the pain

Or the aggravation

You know there's a better way

For you and me to be'

Her long legs dangled off of the side of the bed, touching the cold floor with her bare feet. She was so angry at the heavens for taking him away, angry at the doctors for not saving him, angry at her friends for acting as if it hadn't been their friend who was dead, and she was angry at herself for not saying good-bye. Her heart was shattered into tiny fragments, all because her best friend and the boy she'd loved was dead. There was no bright side for this turn of events.

'Look for a rainbow in every storm

Fly like an angel

Heaven sent to me'

So many things ran through her head at that moment. What should she do now? Would she move on? Would she forget Sasuke? Could she somehow replace him? She rolled over onto her side. She didn't ever want to replace Sasuke. He was the sun in her darkest hour, using sarcastic remarks and his blunt retorts. She ran a slim hand threw her silky, pink hair and thought, _'How come he had to be taken? Why not someone else?''Goodbye my friend _

I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here

It's not the end

Got to keep it strong before the pain turns into fear'

She had always made fun of him because she was older. He hadn't shown that he cared, but she could tell he was annoyed by this. She made fun of his hair's shape and how his eyes didn't match those of his father or brother. He had always tried so hard to be like his brother and please his father, but you could see he closer to his mother than anyone. He despised the summer, even though he was born during this season, he preferred winter to anything. She curled into a ball, biting her lip and making it bleed, refusing to cry.

'So glad you made it

Time we'll never change it

No, no, no'

Her answering machine clicked on and played another message: 'Sakura, you aren't the only person who is hurt. Stop being so selfish and come out of your room.' It was Ino. Another person telling her to come out, another person trying to make her forget. She was hurt, more than they could imagine, and she wasn't being selfish. She could see out her window, into his room, and make out his black and navy wallpaper. The lights in his room had been turned off and his door was left ajar. She turned away, back facing the window, she didn't want to see that room for a while.

'Just a little girl

Big imagination

Never letting no one

Take it away'

She closed her eyes tightly, but all she saw was him. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she raced into the bathroom, grabbed a razor, and was ready to end the pain when something caught her eye. A picture of her and Sasuke, during Halloween, when they were six. She had dressed up as a princess that year and he was a knight. The sixteen year old girl dropped the razor in the sink. Taking the picture of the mirror, she walked slowly back into her room and smiled. She could see that night so clearly.

**:Flashback:**

**"'Kura, c'mon we're gonna miss all the good candy!" The boy said tugging at the small girl's red sleeves. She fumed, turning as red as her dress, "Don't address me by Sakura or 'Kura! It's Princess Sakura!" The black haired kid rolled his obsidian orbs and pulled the girl down the sidewalk. "Looky, Sir Sasuke, it's Ino-pig, Shika, and Choji!" Sakura squealed leaving the boy by himself and ran towards her friends. Ino was apparently a model, Shikamaru had decided to go as himself… and Choji was a potato chip? Shikamaru walked over to the knight and said something along the lines of "Dressing up is troublesome." Sasuke nodded and met up with Naruto, who was a frog, Neji, who had dressed up as a samurai, and Hinata, who was a fairy. The boys walked behind the girls, actually getting a word in every now and then.**

**After they had met up with ninja Ten-Ten and gotten their buckets filled, the children separated and walked home. "Sir Sasuke, did you get a strawberry lollipop?" The boy nodded in reply. "Can I have it?" She watched him take the lollipop out of his mouth and shove it in hers. "Thank you." He nodded, a smile gracing his features.**

'Went into this world

What a revelation

She found there's a better way

For you and me to be'

Sakura dug under her bed, pink hair gathering dust, and pulled out a large shoe box. Breaking the tape around it, Sakura took the top off of the box, and was met with memories that she thought were lost. Putting the picture she was holding on her bed, Sakura pulled another picture out. Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and herself. They were three at the time, and their teacher had snapped the picture and given all four of them a copy. She put it on the bed with a few others. She kept removing pictures until she found Sasuke's hockey jersey. She brought it to her chest, taking in a wonderful scent, his scent.

'Look for a rainbow in every storm

Find out for certain

Love's gonna be there for you

You'll always be someone's baby'

She sat Indian style on her bed, digging through the memories of them. She smiled softly at the picture of the boys in their uniforms. Each played a different sport; Naruto playing basketball, Neji playing football, Shikamaru playing soccer, and Sasuke with hockey. A giggle escaped her lips when she noticed that each boy had signed the picture. She pulled out a white teddy bear with a pink bow tie next. There was a card in it's hands and she opened it up. It read: Happy B-day, 'Kura… you old hag- Sasuke. Maybe being older than him wasn't a good thing after all because he sure loved to call her old.

'Goodbye my friend

I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here

It's not the end

Got to keep it strong before the pain turns into fear'

Grabbing the jersey and pulling it on over her pink tank top, she escaped through her window and onto the tree. Running her hand on the cool, rough surface of one of the limbs a certain carving caught her eye. It was worn and hardly readable, but she didn't mind. The pink haired girl could still see it when it was first scratched. She hopped out of the tree, landing smoothly on the grass below.

'You know it's time to say goodbye'

She walked up to the door of the Uchiha household. Knocking softly on the polished surface she was greeted by a warm smile from Mrs. Uchiha. The lady noticed the black and blue jersey that read #7 Uchiha she patted her shoulder then led her to the living room. She was surprised to see all of Sasuke's closest friends lounging in the living room bringing up memories. "And do you remember that Puddle of Mud song 'Control'. Sasuke loved that!" TenTen exclaimed, in a hysteric fit as Mr. Uchiha and Itachi raised their eyebrows. Shikamaru smiled smugly as Ino squealed, "That is such a dirty song! What is that one line he would repeat over and over again?" Sakura walked in and calmly replied, smirking, "I like the way you smack my ass." They looked at her. Wearing the Uchiha jersey, smirking the Uchiha smirk, doing what the former fifteen year old Uchiha had done so many times. Naruto gasped dramatically and Neji jokingly, which he rarely did, said, "Instead of moving on to a better place he took over Sakura's body!" Sakura gave a small smile and walked into the living room.

'The times when we would play about

The way we used to scream and shout

We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way'

Ino scooted over allowing Sakura to sit down next to her, "Glad you made it forehead-girl!" Sakura hugged the blond, smiling. Hinata, without hesitation, spoke up, "He really did love that song. Every time that part came on he always turned the volume up." Naruto nodded and sang, "I like the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do. When I have control of you! Ha!" Sakura smiled slightly at her friends. They had managed to erase some pain but it still hurt, and she was sure that it should.

'_Look for a rainbow in every storm _

Find out for certain

Love's gonna be there for you

You'll always be someone's baby'

"The idiot was constantly getting in trouble," Shikamaru yawned out stretching his arms. "He got an F in art and was actually happy about it. Well, that was until the teacher slapped him," Neji said calmly, trying to keep his laughter in. Ino was next, "Maybe he got an F because he couldn't paint right. Isn't that correct, Sakura?" The pink haired hit her friend's shoulder playfully. "He couldn't!" Ten-Ten smiled, "But he was kind of serious some times. Like when Sakura faked her death. He was actually willing to give you mouth-to-mouth!" Sakura decided to say something next, "Sasuke, was my best friend. I knew him better than anyone. I know about the 'Playboy' magazines that Itachi put in his room, I know that he loved tomatoes and liked the smell of cinnamon. He was afraid of cows and he hated to be… lonely. Sasuke hid it well, the pain, and was the kind of guy that you'd think was always surrounded by people." Everyone silenced while Sakura spoke. She felt tears coming down her cheeks, but crying was part of the healing process. It'd take time.

'Goodbye my friend

I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here

It's not the end

Got to keep it strong before the pain turns into fear'

Ino sighed, tears slipping down also, as she hugged her pink haired best friend. Naruto, eyes threatening with tears, raised his fist and yelled, "Sasuke, rest in peace!" Sakura found a glass and raised it, everyone else following suit. Saying goodbye was tough, letting go was tougher, but moving on was the hardest thing to do.

'You know it's time to say goodbye

And don't forget you can rely

You know it's time to say goodbye

And don't forget on me you can rely

I will help you on your way

I will be with you everyday'

XxXxXxX

Sakura looked at the small boy in front of her. She brushed a strand of hair from his face. Everyone used to say he was an ice cube, but he was so warm and gentle. The people in the pews watched the girl lean over and kiss his forehead. The preacher looked and waited patiently for her to take a seat. The audience strained to hear the silent 'I love you' the girl said. She smiled, eyes glossy, as she walked to her seat next to Mrs. Uchiha. One by one people who knew him walked up and told everyone there fondest memory.

Naruto held the microphone n his hand and told about the time when Naruto and Sasuke went to work for this farmer and about Sasuke's struggles with the cows. Shikamaru, without his usual troublesome, stood up and laughed telling about how he and Sasuke were in science and Sasuke wanted to know what the liquids tasted like so he drank them and was sick for the rest of the week. Hinata talked about his Halloween costume when he was eight and how he and Sakura looked cute together with his grim reaper costume and her angel outfit. And Neji had the church laughing with Sasuke's documentary about yellow snow. Ino talked about how he helped her fix her garden and about how he was so gentle with the wounded bird. All funny stories or when he was in the ever-so-rare gentle mode. Ami, a fan girl with lopsided hair, was up next telling everyone that Sasuke and her were best friends and that they promised to lose their virginity to each other.

Sakura rolling her eyes at Ami's 'memory' or rather fantasy and walked up to the podium. Everyone hushed and paid attention to the pink haired angel as she spoke up, "I know most of these stories have made you laugh and that's great, but on the inside Sasuke was a lost child who didn't know where he belonged. He was always lonely, visiting my room at night wanting to be with me. Sasuke was the type to always have people around him but he really wanted to be with people who understood him completely. He used to say that the solitude could never compare to be scolded or things that weren't important. I never understood when we were kids and I probably still don't know. I do know that he wanted to be like his brother and he was crushed when Itachi moved out, and that was when his loneliness got the better of him and he stayed quiet a lot more and he was yelling at Naruto for being obnoxious. Sasuke was good at hiding it and was back to his old self in a matter of days, but he told me that he still felt lonely. He was my best friend and the best memory of him that I have is when we were little, how we promised to be together forever. And I thought he'd broken that promise with his goodbye but he will always be with me in my heart and that is good enough for me." Sakura sat back down on the first pew and caught a few hisses from Ami saying 'bitch' or 'Sasuke would have never given himself to a spoiled pink haired brat' but those things didn't matter as the preacher resumed speaking.

XxXxXxX

Sakura stared at the small monument in front of her. She bent down, not minding the dew of the morning grass. Naruto sat beside her quiet and paying respect to his best friend and rival. "Remember when Neji talked about fate and destiny with Sasuke and Sasuke's response to this all?" Sakura nodded as Naruto spoke quietly. "I remember. He said 'Tell Fate that he can kiss my ass and Destiny that she can get the hell away from my business.'" Sakura hugged Naruto tightly and whispered, "I really loved him and I'm going to miss him so much." Naruto buried his face in her small shoulder and said equally as quiet, "I'll miss him too.

XxXxXxX

__

(A/N: You're gonna hat me for this next part, but it's the ending I thought of first. If you don't want to read and make up your own ending that is fine, but if you do read don't flame me. Please…)

"The end," the blonde lady read as she wiped her yes and she shut the small, pink book. She felt someone's head resting on top of hers. Smiling softly, rubbing her swollen belly she told the person behind her, "Now the baby will always know who it's Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura are." The brunette nodded as his wife, Ino, turned to peck him on the cheek. "Thank you for writing this, Hinata and Shikamaru. I enjoyed it." The ivory eyed girl smiled at the two. Ino and Shikamaru had been married since they were nineteen, that was two years ago, and now they are expecting a child that May. Hinata smiled as her own husband of a year entered the room with tea for everyone. "Thank you, Naruto," Shikamaru said taking his glass off the tray. "So, Ino, how are Neji and Ten-Ten? They are enjoying their honeymoon I hope." Ino nodded and told the two Uzumakis that they were having a great time. "It's been three years since she died, hasn't it?" Shikamaru nodded at the blond man's question, "And five years since he died."

After Sasuke's death, the sixteen year old Sakura had gone through depression and hadn't ate well. The first few weeks went by well for her and she acted normal but then she started to miss him. She cried herself to sleep, she constantly went to his grave where the police often found her, her grades in school went down and she was growing paler each day. After two months Sakura stopped eating with her family, rarely paid attention to her friends, and her green eyes weren't joyful anymore, smiles were forced and rare, and her shiny pink hair was dull and tangled. She went to rehab for one year and got a little better. But after two years since his death Sakura had died in her sleep, smiling softly.

Since then, Hinata and Shikamaru saw each other day for Sasuke and Sakura's life story entitled 'Winter's Cherry Blossom.' They gave a copy to all their friends and the Harunos and Uchihas. Itachi helped them out by giving them to his college friends.

Ino ran her fingers over the cover. A small and lonely cherry blossom sat on the snowy ground. It was the painting Sasuke actually made an A on in art. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji found while they packed up Sasuke's things and the girls packed up Sakura's. Ino kept Sakura's things at her house and went through them almost everyday if she had time, and Naruto was entrusted with Sasuke's stuff ,which he took great care of, and he got the box down on the ground every week so he and Hinata could remember their best friends. Ten-Ten and Neji got copies of the photographs and artwork in a small pink and blue album.

Ino hugged the book to her chest as she said to the others, "We'll never forget our little cherry blossom and Mr. I'm-better-than-you-will-ever-be." And the three others nodded in agreement. Who could forget the girl that beat you down if you made fun of her pink hair or forehead and the boy who made a documentary on yellow snow and drank science chemicals? The wind blew outside as the sun melted some of the January snow. And there an isolated blossom petal lay covered by the white snow around it.

**The End**

A/N: I know that I shouldn't have killed Sakura but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I hope you all liked it and since today is Sauk-kun's b-day, you all get a kiss from him. It's sad to post his death ending on his birthday but that'll be okay! Next alternate ending is… ITACHI DEATH CHAPTER! I'll wrap the story up with the third ending. Well, until then! See ya and I love ya. Read and review. No Flames Please!

**Sweet Bliss**


	6. Beyond the Horizon: Ending 2

_**By My Side**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

………

**Ending 2**

………

Sakura burst through the doors of the hospital and Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata trailed close behind. "Where is he?" Sakura asked at the counter and the lady at the desk seemed confused. "Uchiha Sasuke's room!" the cherry blossom ordered and the lady shook her head. "Only family is allowed to see the patient.

Ino groaned and pounded her hand onto the desk startling everyone in the lobby. "I'm sorry but visiting hours for this patient are not until tomorrow," the lady said slightly irritated. Sakura frowned and ran a hand through her hair. "Sakura?" The said girl turned around to see a dark haired woman behind her. Purple bags were evident underneath her eyes. "Aunt Mikoto!" Sakura said and flung herself into the woman. Mikoto smiled softly and stroked the pink locks of the Harunos' only child.

Sakura pulled back as Hinata asked silently, "How are Sasuke and Itachi?" Mikoto tilted her head to the side and said, "The doctors said they're going to make it. They just need some rest." Ino smiled brightly and hugged the startled Ten-Ten. "Calm down, Ino," Ten-Ten instructed gasping for air. The blonde let go of the brunette and clapped her hands happily.

Hinata then asked if they could visit Sasuke. This was heard by the lady behind the desk. "I'm sorry, but unless you're family or you're requested you can't see him." Mikoto then shook her head at the lady, "Shizune, it's okay." Said woman was about to protest but then gave up. The four teenaged girls thanked Mikoto and Shizune, and then sped of into the direction of the Uchihas.

* * *

Green orbs stared intently at the white door in front of them. Just another step forward she'd be able to see Sasuke. Doctors had passed and she'd been getting worried. They kept going in and then coming back out. "Sakura?" The cherry blossom snapped her head into the direction of the voice.

Sapphire orbs locked onto emerald as the boy said, "He's waiting for you." Sakura opened her mouth about to say something but Shikamaru cut her off, "We'll go in and see him later. We're going to the cafeteria for something to eat anyways." The bubble-gum pink haired girl nodded and sucked in a breath, opening the door hesitantly.

Inside the white room Sakura immediately felt better. Sasuke was laying on the bed messing with the TV. "Stupid remote. I don't want to watch Barney!" he hissed at the black device irritably. Sakura let out a soft giggle that interrupted his rage against the inanimate object. "Hey," Sakura said quietly her eyes glued onto the floor. The onyx orbed boy quirked a brow and motioned for her to come in further.

Clicking off the TV, Sasuke turned and said, "C'mon tell me I shouldn't have been so careless. Or that I shouldn't have gone out with Kabuto because he's a raging alcoholic. Blah, blah, bla-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sakura's face. Jade eyes were glossy with forming tears and her lip was quivering. "Sakura, I…" Sasuke was pushed back onto the bed even further when Sakura embraced him. "I-I'm so… so happy that you made it!" she cried into his shoulder. Obsidian orbs softened and Sasuke really felt like he should've said something, but no words came out.

Pulling out of the embrace, Sakura sniffed and said, "I guess I'm a little too happy, huh?" Sasuke shook his head no, and gave her a small smile that she'd only seen once before. More tears streamed down her face as she choked out, "I couldn't imagine my life without you! You scared me half to death!" Sasuke pulled her back to him and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I was mad at you and Lee."

At this, the cherry blossom stopped her sobbing. "You were _jealous_ of _Lee_?" The Uchiha glared at her and said, "Jealous is too strong of a word. I was just watching out for you!" The flower giggled and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Rock Lee could never, ever take your place. Who else am I going to call an asshole or jerk. Naruto could do it but he's not quite as big as an asshole!" Sasuke's glare didn't remove itself from the girl as he mumbled, "We'll see about that when I get out of this damn place!"

* * *

**Later That Week**

* * *

The sunlight beat down through the leaves and spread across the fresh mound of dirt. Things had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

A dark haired boy and a pink haired girl sat side-by-side on the green blades of grass. The boy wearing a dark blue baseball cap sideways, a pair of baggy denim pants and midnight blue t-shirt covered his eyes from the sun's rays. The girl in a lilac tank top and a white skirt that went a little above her knees.

"Why did I agree to come here again?" The pink haired girl turned when he spoke and she giggled. A few scratches were still present on his cheek from the incident earlier but they were healing quite fast. He'd gotten the least damage done to him. Iruka managed to escape the pain with a slight concussion, Kakashi ended up with a broken arm, Itachi broke his right arm and stayed in a coma for a good period of the week. Kabuto was killed when the car wrecked.

"Because," she said simply and stuck her tongue out. "That's not good enough," Sasuke said, playfully shoving her to the ground. Sakura sat back up and pouted cutely. "No fair, Sasuke! You're bigger than me!" she whined folding her arms delicately over her chest. Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

The cherry blossom the gave a smug smile and unwound her arms from each other. Sasuke glanced over at her and he scooted back. "W-what the hell! Sakura!" The raven haired teen cried out as he was pummeled into the ground. His female companion pinned him down as she smirked triumphantly. Swiping the cap off of her friend's head, Sakura smiled. "What does it look like on me?" The boy titled his head to the side and answered bluntly, "Bad."

The green eyed girl opened her mouth in shock. How dare he say such a thing! The appalled girl turned away from the boy and frowned. Disappointed the boy didn't apologize, Sakura was about to speak when she felt Sasuke move around a bit. He twisted the hat to the side and whispered, "There. You look better now." Spring's cherry blossom then shifted her head back around so she could see Sasuke's face.

There wasn't a smirk or smug look. No traces of tease or mock so Sakura knew he was telling the truth. Sasuke cut her off when she was about to say something else by covering her mouth with his. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed her friend back. When they broke away Sasuke had a hint of a smile on his face. Sakura playfully punched him and rested her forehead against his.

* * *

"Help me with these boxes!"

The December sky hanging above the world cast down small flurried of snow and greeted people with its icy breeze. Cherry Blossom trees were bare and waiting out the long winter patiently so that one day they'd flourish once more. The sun hid behind many dark gray clouds with silver linings.

Outside one home, packages and boxes were being carried into a home where a young couple was living. "Nice place ya got, bastard!" A blond twenty year old said as he walked around. The supposed 'bastard' looked up from his unpacking and muttered darkly, "Stop gawking and help me unpack!" The sapphire orbed man moved his hand at the other male as he said, "Yeah. Yeah. Just a minute!"

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had gotten married earlier in late spring after dating for four years. They lived in an apartment close to home, saving up to buy one nice house when they got enough money. Naruto and Hinata who'd been living in this block, after marrying earlier that year, saw the for sale sign and immediately called the two newlyweds up.

It wasn't easy now that Sakura was pregnant either. Sasuke had to do twice the work now that Sakura needed her rest. He occasionally got fathering tips from Neji who'd been married to Ten-Ten for two years, and was father of twins. Shikamaru and Ino visited regularly, since Ino was five months five months pregnant and Sakura only four months.

"N-Naruto, I think Sasuke wants to kill you," Hinata warned as she came in the through the French doors carrying two large boxes. Naruto glanced over at his fuming friend. "I didn't mean to break it!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, the blonde ran around the foyer with a 'bent on destruction' Sasuke close behind.

Sakura walked in next and placed two medium sized boxes down. This action immediately got Sasuke's attention. "Sakura, you don't have to do that!" the raven haired man said forgetting about Naruto's death wish. The pink haired lady placed her hands on her hips, her slightly more round belly evident. "Why not?" Sasuke sighed. She still had a temper.

Hinata stepped in before the very emotional female could pulverize her husband. "S-Sakura, why don't we go take this box to the kitchen and unpack them." The pink haired wife of the gorgeous Sasuke turned her attention to her ivory orbed friend and smiled sweetly. "Sure!" Talk about mood swings.

Life was perfect now. Both hearts got what they wanted in the end. Their shot at true love and happiness. A friendship for eternity. Thus ends this tale of a promise that contradicted the limits of time. A simple promise between best friends that managed to transcend a lifetime. A promise made by two childish hearts, lovers and best friends. Nothing could break it.

'_Promise me that you'll stay with me forever, Sasuke!"_

'_I promise. I'll never leave you.'_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I'm working on new things now! But I didn't forget this story! I would never do that. Anyways thanks for the reviews you sent. I didn't know so many people would like that last chapter. It was a little depressing, but I made it up to you. I told you I would! That's why I made this happier less depressing one!**

**Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**

**Love you all!**

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
